


Orchid Petals.

by Yínyué (TheBlueLunarWitch)



Category: Royal Chaos (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Cultivation, Canon typical violence and murder attempts, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Will updated tags as I go, XinXia, author doesn't know what they are doing, author loves to chat in the notes, heavily inspired by mdzs thank you very much, will get deeper as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueLunarWitch/pseuds/Y%C3%ADnyu%C3%A9
Summary: She sighed, lips parting as she was about to agree with her father when the sound of hurried footsteps unceremoniously interrupted her. The words that had been at the tip of her tongue switching to become a reprimand as she turned to look at the doors for the culprit, only for confusion to halt them when she saw her eldest brother there. Chest heaving ever so slightly and cheeks reddening, it was rather obvious that he had rushed here by his appearance.'Ah..' Thought Líng Yuè with a tired sigh, ' he most likely heard what Father wished to talk with me.'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Orchid Petals.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Yínyué here and the author of this baby bean project of mine. 
> 
> To be fair this is the first story that I posted since a long while ago and I am sorta excited.
> 
> I hope that as the story goes on, many will find their way here and join on this ride that I have, say sorta planned. 
> 
> Without further ado, as much as I love chatting, let's go!

"What." 

It was a single word that echoed throughout the parlor of the Líng residence. With a tone as sharp as her trusted blade  **_Jiaháo_ ** _.  _ She raised a brow in question at her father, whose eyes meet her in understanding behind their usual strictness, his voice warm yet warning as he spoke, "Your first Aunt, eldest Sister, wishes for you to take A-Ruo's place as a concubine in the Harem." Líng Yue's gaze narrowed at his words, hands clenching at the hems of her robes in hopes to keep her calm or from punching something should her temper get the best of her. 

"Father, as much as I wish to help First Aunt. I can't help but think this decision as good it may appear now, won't be so with time. It's no secret to anyone that I am not only betrothed, but a  _ Cultivator _ . Nor is it a secret what Sect leader Mu thinks of us and  _ Female cultivators _ , no matter the voices of the folk and others. Sending me there is a sure sign of him hating me before even meeting me. '' she did her best to keep her voice level headed despite her raising irritation which she was feeling at the very moment. 

She was already betrothed to her childhood friend, she had chosen her path as cultivator like everyone in their family, to help others and to remain in the Sichuan Líng sect no matter what. But to suddenly take the place of her second cousin? To become a Concubine for the man of the Hubei Mu Sect Leader? Giving up her life for something she was not? She couldn't do that. How could she even do that? It would go against the beliefs of her sect, her clan; of herself. 

**Stay honest to yourself, for only then will you find your path.**

It's the motto of their family and sect, handed down from generation to generation. There's no way she would tarnish such honour by betraying it's core essence of going against its meaning by becoming a mere mask of who she truly is. Taking a deep breath to loosen the tension in her shoulders, she spoke once more; "Is there certainly no other way that we could solve this? None at all?" Her father sighed, posture as tense as hers, both knowing that this was no easy matter to find a solution for, much less with what her First Aunt has done. 

It's a miracle they were as lenient to let her composite for it. 

" As much as I wish for one, with how sudden it was, much more so unexpectedly. We won't be able to find one in such a short matter of time, September is only a week away and you are to attend the Harem Selection." Líng Yue could hear the resignation in his voice, no matter how he tried to hide it. Even her father was against this idea as much as she was, it was only their luck that her Mother wasn't present. 

Madame Jiang wouldn't take such matters as easily as her father; her mother did always have a rather strained relationship with her older sister. The lady of Rain Valley wasn't one to be underestimated, nor was young mistress Líng Yue, who took very much after the Madame. 

She sighed, lips parting as she was about to agree with her father when the sound of hurried footsteps unceremoniously interrupted her. The words that had been at the tip of her tongue switched to become a reprimand as she turned to look at the doors for the culprit, only for confusion to halt them as she saw her eldest brother there. Chest heaving ever so slightly and cheeks reddening, it was rather obvious that he had rushed here by his appearance. 

_ 'Ah..'  _ Thought Líng Yue with a tired sigh,  _ ' he most likely heard what Father wished to talk with me.'  _

Her eldest brother, Líng Xiaolang, quickly bowed his head upon realizing the ruckus he had created by his sudden arrival. Muttering a quick apology to their father and greeting directed at them both before raising as he came closer. Líng Yue could only raise a brow at him in question at what could've been so important for him to appear despite her earlier suspicion. 

"My apologies for I may speak out of turn, but..I would like to propose an idea that perhaps could be of help with A-Yué's predicament. As well as settle any strain that may arise should we actually refuse."

She blinked, once, twice; even thrice as her mouth formed the shape of a small 'o', while watching her Elder brother curiously. Only sneaking a quick glance at her father to see that he seemed to be in a similar state as herself. Raising a hand to motion for the other to continue and for the first time, since that dreaded letter had arrived at Rain valley; Did Líng Yue feel hope blossom in her chest.

Maybe, just maybe. 

There was a way after all. 

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, the eldest Daughter of the Líng family groaned as she felt the stiffness leave her muscles bit by bit. The discussion had taken hours upon hours and the only reason they had decided to stop for the day was only upon noticing that even the sun had already begun to set. Painting the normally cloudy sky in stripes of violets, reds and pinks with only the hint of blues as dusk blended in ever so slowly. She was quite glad for that actually, seeing that after a quick dinner, she was now finally able to have some time for herself and relax. 

In other words, a bath. 

She had finally time to have a long, relaxing bath after having moved from the parlour to their father's office to discuss their plan, privately. Being coped up all day certainly wasn't how she would’ve imagined an ideal day. Her preferences laid much in being outside, either training or hunting, having been rather excited to try out her newly repaired bow. 

The poor thing had taken too much damage during her last hunt, having thus been sent straight to being repaired the second she returned. 

It had been  _ weeks _ since then. 

And the bow arrived  _ yesterday evening,  _ but of course that accursed letter had to arrive before she could do more than some sparring lessons with their new disciplines. Having been quickly summoned through A-Yi not even ten minutes upon its arrival at their home. 

Ah, it was truly their luck that her mother wasn't scheduled to be back for another two days. Though she wasn't quite sure how things would go once she heard what First Aunt had asked them of. Ling Yue winced at the mere thought of it as she navigated her way through the hallways, those are worries for later. For now, all she wanted was to relax before she would go to bed.. After all there will be a lot of things to prepare for their plan. 

Ranging from calming her mother —and the gods knew that was a feat on itself — to making First Aunt agree, to readapting on being much more gentle —demure she even dared to say— to packing until the unavoidable departure.

She stopped in front of her quarters, hand hovering over the doors before pushing them open and stepping inside, closing them behind her with a soft click. 

As much as she wished for it to never happen, the means to avoid attending the Harem choosing or partaking in this charade was none existent. Thus as much as she hated it with a burning passion. Ling Yue would still be leaving her home to a place she would much rather never visit in this nor any of her lifetimes. 

Sadly the gods didn't seem to agree on that. 

Snorting at that thought while putting Jiaháo in his place; Ling Yue moved to grab the prepared towels as she made her way to her private bathroom. Shedding her clothes and putting them one by one into the basket that would be taken away while she was bathing.

Líng Yue swore that nothing felt as good as finally having her hair loose from the ribbon which always kept it in a high ponytail, long strands of midnight strands falling over her shoulder until the tips met the back of her knees. Once done with that, she took off the last piece of her robes and slowly stepped into the hot water of her bath, bit by bit lowering herself as a relieved moan left her lips. 

Baths, a true blessing for humanity. 

Leaning back as she got into a more comfortable position, Ling Yue let her mind wander. Curiosity often got the better of her at times, but no matter how she turned or twisted it. She couldn't imagine her time being spent in the Jade Palace to be anything enjoyable and more so a test of her patience. 

She sank further into the water. 

She deeply wished that it wouldn't come to the point where hands would be itching for Jiaháo when she was barely and only a week of being there. Sadly a part of her actually dreaded that's how it will actually be, causing her to instantly groan. 

With a deep breath; she submerged under the water, taking a few moments to use it as a meditation. Clearing her thoughts of any negativity or thoughts concerning the Mu Clan for now, instead focusing on getting some more training done tomorrow. At least before she would be swept away by the mind numbing schedule that will be consuming all of her energy this week. 

Another sigh followed by an even less pleasant thought entered her mind.

Ling Yue definitely didn't look forward to the day before her departure. 

Especially due the matters concerning Xu Rongyuan. 

_ Gēge… _

Opening her eyes, Ling Yue moved back up, lips parting as she sucked in the damp air, heavy in taste, flinching lightly before moving to pull her knees closer to her, arms wrapping around them, with palms at the top so that her chin could rest on it. 

_ I'm sorry.. For not being able to keep our promise. I really am..  _

It hurt. 

(More than anything she ever encountered.)

Her heart ached, for she was going to hurt him with this. It was going to hurt him and it was something she promised to never let happen. She had promised to be at his side ever since they were little; that they would get married at the end of summer. Yet here she was, breaking the promise that they kept since their childhood. 

She wanted to scream. 

It was unfair. 

(To him, to them, to her.)

This wasn’t what she had ever dreamed of for her life to go, not what she had expected to ever happen..For everything simply going so wrong. 

They had planned it all, everyone was expecting them to get married. Heartfelt congratulations and the teasing of their friends suddenly felt like it was a lifetime ago. 

Now she won't be able to wear the gown, the beautiful red gown with golden laces and trimmings at the hem. The ornaments her mother had gifted her, the tassel he had gone through the trouble to give her. 

Ling Yue bit her bottom lip, her vision blurred as tears formed the corners of her eyes. She had no right to cry, no matter how much she wanted to. Not when it would be her hurting him, not when it was her that had to go through this the only way she could. 

With her head held high, proudly and never to give in. 

Crying would result in hesitation. 

In doubts or doing something much worse...Like eloping for one.

She couldn't do that to her family nor sect. 

So he had to face this with a smile, posture straight as she went into the battle; face to face without a single ounce of regret. 

And if a few stubborn tears still managed to escape her, betraying her emotions or the sobs that fell from her trembling lips then no one but her would know of it .

(Even as she rubbed them away before beginning to scrub herself clean.)

* * *

  
One day before her departure, Ling Yue had left her home bravely despite her anxious nerves to go and meet her with Xu Rongyuan.

And when she came home much earlier than one would expect, then no one uttered a word of it. Not about the way her usual grin seemed much more forced than they had ever seen; not how her words came out as a stammer, falling over them like never before nor did they say anything when her brother had embraced her, holding close as she broke down after days of preparing herself, of trying to be strong. 

For the young mistress was that. 

Still young. 

Too young to be pulled into something against her wishes. 

Too young on having to give up her own happiness, her love

( Even when they know that duty will always prevail in matters of the heart.). 

They kept silent the whole time, minding their own business and at times — once she calmed down— attempted to cheer her up. 

(Especially her siblings and parents did try their best at that.)

To at least see one last smile, a true smile.

For it would be a long time till they would all reunite. 

Much longer than anyone of them would've thought or had planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheat sheet:
> 
> 家豪 /Jiāháo:  
> \- Jiā =; Home, family.  
> – Háo Grand, Heroic.  
> \+ Líng Yuè's sword. 
> 
> Gēge: Elder brother, can be used by family members or refer to an older male friend you are close to.
> 
> 月 / Yué: Moon.
> 
> As I am not Chinese nor very much well versed in xinxia (Wuxia?), more so à newbie. Most of my knowledge will be based on MDZS (which heavily inspired this story) and what I can research.
> 
> If anything may sound weird/of please do point it out and correct me! I want to make sure that the flow of the story goes well and help is always appreciated to properly convey the feelings, traditions and culture, thus learning is a big theme with this project.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
